


Eyes Are Open And Mouth Cries

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Especially considering their new positions, F/F, I just really want someone to take care of Zelda, I think they will be really great friends now, and Lilith, part 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: What happens after Zelda leaves the Gates of Hell. Spoilers for Part 2.TW: Mentions of implied non-con and abuse.





	Eyes Are Open And Mouth Cries

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this oneshot came from, but it just showed up in my brain, and here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was over. Faustus was gone. Lucifer was gone, bound into the body of Sabrina’s boyfriend. Her coven, the only coven she had known for so long was now thinned out, its members lost to the witch hunters, and Faustus’s villainy. Lilith had gone. _Lilith._ Zelda’s thoughts lingered on the new deity of her church, the church she was now the high priestess of. She remembers the feeling of watching the demoness place the golden crown upon her head, just moments earlier. She remembers the palpable surge of power the moment the crown touched her head, the regality. The other woman had caused so much strife, but she also saved them all, and gave Sabrina the best gifts in return, as an apology of sorts. Zelda didn’t know what to think of her queen, but she knew she would be calling on her for strength. She had been through unbelievable emotional turmoil. She hadn’t been able to lie down and sleep properly since being released from the Caligari spell. Zelda could vomit thinking about her time with Faustus. She actually did vomit, the moment the spell was lifted. She managed to keep her cool for Sabrina and Hilda, Leviathan’s mashed remains in hand. But the moment she closed the front door of the house, she was on her knees, retching onto the front porch. She swayed as she worked to calm herself down, reminding herself to breathe. She couldn’t let the tears come, not just yet. After she caught her breath, she erased all evidence with a wave of her hand. She dutifully returned to Faustus, makeup flawless, hair perfectly coiffed, and a weight in the pit of her stomach.The thought of being strong for her family’s sake was the only thing that could keep her tears at bay. Zelda was so used to being in control, being the one who decided what she did in her life. Every time she closed her eyes, she could still feel the claustrophobic, paralyzing panic that she felt while under the spell. When she laid down, her mind flashed back to lying helplessly in her wedding bed, Faustus having his way with her. She wanted to cry out, to scream for help, use her powers to bind him, yet she could do nothing. She was frozen in her own body as he took what he wanted from her. He was never gentle, either. He magicked away the bruises that formed around her upper arms, made sure that she always put on extra makeup and praised him. The memories of her time spent as Mrs. Blackwood haunted Zelda. Any time she thought of it, her stomach turned, acidic bile surging to the back of her throat. It had been easy to pretend like everything was okay once Prudence released her from the Witch’s Cell. She was on a mission. They had to stop Lucifer, and she had to be strong for her family. Now, as her and Hilda returned through the entrance of their home, a new refuge for their coven, she felt the true weight of the past few weeks. Her palms began to sweat, panic gripping her. Her heart rate started to increase, hammering against her ribs as though it were going to break through her chest. She tried to take deep breaths, but knew that it would be to no avail.

“Hilda will you tend to the coven? I have to….I need to be alone” she gasped out, immediately heading for the stairs. She didn’t wait to hear Hilda’s response, simply kept running up the stairs to her former bedroom. As she ran down the hall, she could feel the sobs bubbling up in her throat, the tears that had began to fall now clouding her vision. She burst through the bedroom door, barely getting it closed behind her before she was on her knees, ignoring the pain in her knees. She let out mournful wails, sobbing in earnest while she clutched at her midsection. She cried for Ambrose, how she wasn’t there for her nephew when he needed her, how she stood by while Faustus tore her family apart. She cried for Sabrina, how she wasn’t there for her niece, who was like a daughter to her. Sabrina had to go through so much without her there for her, guiding her. She wished she had listened to her warnings about Faustus, about how he was trying to destroy their family. She cried for Hilda, knowing how her sister had to manage everything all by herself when she wasn’t there. She cried for Letitia, and even Judas, both whisked away with their maniacal father, off to wherever he was hiding. She cried for the loss of her faith, the discovery that the Dark Lord that she had worshipped for so long turned out to be another misogynistic, controlling monster. At least she now had Lilith to turn to. She wept until she thought she could weep no more. She stayed crumpled on the floor, grabbing at the rug, her frame shaking from the weight of the emotion she was feeling.

 

“Lilith! Oh Lilith, my Queen! Guide me, give me strength. I cannot bear the pain that I am feeling, this immense sadness.”

 

Zelda choked out the words in a wet voice, sobs interspersed between her sentences. She called upon the deity for strength, for she did not know how she would get through the coming days on her own. Zelda stayed bent over, head pounding, nose stuffy. Her sobs had now turned into small whimpers as tears continued to leak out of her eyes. She didn’t hear someone appear in the room behind her, soft footsteps against her rug. She felt a hand gently touch her back, caressing it.

 

“My dear high priestess, you called upon me?” Lilith now crouched down next to the redhead, taking in her distressed state. Zelda looked up, and saw the demon queen, concern etched onto her face. Lilith reached her hands out to Zelda’s now red, blotchy face, a damp cloth appearing in one, as she wiped away the wet tears. She wiped Zelda’s entire face, and nose, and placed one hand under her chin, tipping her face up towards her. Lilith pushed back some of the damp auburn strands of hair from Zelda’s face as she studied her.

 

“Come. Let’s get you to bed.” Lilith carefully guided Zelda to a standing position, watching as the other woman stood on shaky legs. She slid an arm around her waist, supporting the distraught woman as they crossed the short distance to her bed. Lilith waved her hand and Zelda was in one of her nightgowns, her dress, stockings, shoes, and underthings vanished to the other side of the room. Lilith reached around Zelda to pull the covers back, and moved the decorative pillows. She gestured towards the bed, and Zelda used the last bit of her energy to climb into the bed. Lilith kept a guiding hand on her back. Once Zelda was sitting in the bed, she felt a coolness against her hands, and looked down to see a glass of water there.

 

“Drink up” Lilith commanded in a soft voice, a small pleading smile on her face.

 

Zelda took a small sip and then finished the entire glass on her next one. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was, in the midst of everything that had happened. When she finished the glass of water, she reached to set it on the nightstand. Lilith took the glass from her, and placed it on the nightstand.

 

“Thank you, my queen” Zelda croaked out, head bowed in both reverence and exhaustion.

 

Lilith lifted her hands up to each side of Zelda’s head, and drew her face upwards. She placed a long kiss on her forehead, quietly whispering a spell for sleep as she pulled back. Zelda suddenly felt all of the fatigue she had been holding back hit her at once. She slid down into a lying position, hardly able to keep her eyes open for one second longer.

 

“Sleep now, my beautiful high priestess. We will talk later, tomorrow, but for now, just sleep.”

  
Lilith stood by Zelda’s bedside, watching the woman as she drifted off. She placed a quick enchantment on the room, one that would let her know the moment the woman woke up the next day, after a good night’s sleep. She sighed as she stared at the way Zelda’s chest rose and fell with each breath. They had all been through _so_ much the past few months. She hadn’t really known the eldest Spellman sister, but did recall their encounters when she was still pretending to be Mary Wardwell. The woman was incredibly strong, and a powerful witch. To see her in the state she was in now enraged Lilith, for it was a man’s fault that this woman was suffering. Her upper lip curled up into a snarl as she considered how she would kill Faustus Blackwood if she ever came across him. Her thoughts then turned to Lucifer, her own abuser, and she could feel the Hellfire rising in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t stay long, for she had to return to Hell and deal with the situation. She had promised to look after Sabrina’s boyfriend. She needed to find a way to bind Lucifer otherwise. With one last glance at Zelda’s now sleeping form, she whispered “I will be back soon, my high priestess” before transferring herself away, back to the gates of Hell.


End file.
